


En attendant leur étoile

by malurette



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Gen, One Shot, Star Gazing, UST, first sparks, wishing upon a star
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Par une nuit à étoiles filantes, Chibi Usa et Hotaru espèrent pouvoir formuler un voeu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En attendant leur étoile

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** En attendant leur étoile  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Chibi-Usa/Tomoe Hotaru  
>  **Genre :** romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Continuité :** non applicable  
>  **Avertissements :** légère sexualisation de personnages enfants  
>  **Thèmes :** "romantique" + contrainte accessoire "shōjo ai" pour 31_jours (24 mai '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600 et des poussières (d’étoile)

Il y a une jolie nuit, au milieu des vacances d’été, où les étoiles filantes pleuvent. Elle ne donne pas lieu à une grande fête comme d’autres nuits à étoiles, mais certains amoureux à la fibre romanesque s’en font tout de même une petite fête privée, et s’en vont main dans la main admirer le ciel nocturne.

Certains disent que si l’on fait un vœu au moment où passe une étoile filante, l’étoile emportera ce vœu et le fera se réaliser. Alors, une nuit de Perséides où les étoiles se sont toutes donné rendez-vous, c’est sûr, il y en aura bien une pour elles, une qui exaucera leurs souhaits enfantins de grand amour éternel comme dans les livres.

Allongées dans la pelouse du parc Ichinohashi, leurs joues se frôlant, Chibi Usa et Hotaru guettent les étoiles. Hélas, en plein centre de Tôkyô, la lumière de réverbères éclipse la Voie Lactée. Les étoiles les plus brillantes, les planètes, leurs planètes peut-être, scintillent dans le ciel bien dégagé, mais les étoiles filantes se font discrètes.

Avec le coucher du soleil, la touffeur de la journée a rapidement cédé la place à une fraîcheur d’abord des plus agréables… puis, à mesure que la nuit s’étend, les fillettes auraient presque froid, dans leurs uniformes légers qu’elles n’auraient sûrement pas pensé à changer. Le petit vent frais qui souffle caresse leurs chemises, et sous l’étoffe, leur chair d’enfant. Ce vent qui les fait frémir innocemment révèle sur leurs corps des reliefs jusque là restés inconnus.

C’est une autre histoire, quand ce même vent agite paresseusement le bord de leurs jupes plissées, étalées sur leurs jambes. Les deux fillettes, affalées dans l’herbe, se tiennent peut-être un peu impudiquement, mais les innombrables plis tombent bien comme il faut pour cacher ce qu’il y a à cacher. Toutefois, sentir le vent lécher leurs jambes nues et la fraîcheur de la nuit remonter le long des cuisses, loin sous le drapé du tissu, est bien plus tangible que le regard des garçons à l’école.

Les étoiles qui brillent là-haut au firmament sont encore un peu trop lointaines pour qu’elles puissent les cueillir juste en tendant la main, mais il semble que l’une après l’autre, elles se détachent du ciel et tombent, comme des gouttelettes de pluie. Car avec la tombée de la nuit, la rosée commence déjà à perler, voile humide au-dessus du gazon, légère moiteur dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs uniformes.

Les doigts de pied en éventail sous les socquettes commencent à s’engourdir –dès qu’elles se sont laissées tomber sur la pelouse du parc, elles se sont défaites de leurs chaussures pour se mettre plus à l’aise. Les sandales doivent traîner dans l’herbe avec leurs sacs à quelques pas de leurs corps abandonnés à l’attente des étoiles.

Toutes ces sensations inattendues ne font que rendre la situation encore plus irréelle. Les deux fillettes frissonnent un peu, mais l’idée ne leur viendrait certes pas de quitter leur petit coin de monde entre verdure et ciel. Elles attendent les étoiles filantes, ensemble.

Enfin, l’une se détache et tombe, tombe à travers le ciel. La longue traîne de lumière se déploie. De tout leur cœur, Hotaru et Chibi Usa envoient vers leur étoile des vœux ardents d’ensemble pour toujours, toujours amies, rien pour les séparer, jamais.

En un instant, l’étoile a achevé sa courbe au long du ciel et s’éteint. Les autres semblent scintiller de plus belle. Dans le noir, deux petites mains viennent à la rencontre l’une de l’autre, comme par réflexe. Les doigts s’entrelacent maladroitement, se cherchant sans se voir. Elles s’ajustent, se tiennent, et se serrent avec la force des toujours et de jamais qui vont avec leur ensemble.


End file.
